Jade's unknown past
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: A look at what really happened in Jade's past I don't know details and some of my facts might be wrong. But I'm just making this story for fun. Not for being criticized about facts.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I once had a family who loved me, but I can't be really sure of that. One thing I learned in life is, never trust anyone. My dad had abandoned me at a home for girls when I was 5. But, to me, I didn't care.

I went to Hollywood arts for high school. The home for girls wouldn't pay for my school supplies so I had to get a job to pay myself.

No one else but me knew about my story. Not my teachers, not my classmates, not my best friend Cat, not my kids, Maggie and Jenna, not even my husband, Beck knew about it. I had been keeping it cooped up inside of me for years. Not daring to let it out.

But I need to tell my story.. I can't keep it in me forever. It will get out eventually escape me. Why not let it go now.

My name is Jade West and this is my story.

I was a little baby. I had odd brown spikes coming out of my head that were supposed to be hair. My nose was as round as a ladybug. My face looked a little misshaped. I could see why my parents didn't want me.

I remember when Mary had come over to play...

Flashback:

Mary: do you wanna play dolls?

Jade: I cut the heads off of my dolls

Mary: oh, right

Jade: do you wanna pretend we are pop stars and actresses?

Mary: sure! Let's go play outside.

Jade: um we better not. My dad would get mad and hit us, me especially.

Mary: why? Can't you just hit him back with your hammer?

Jade: I don't wanna talk about it. Be really quiet too.

Mary had been really confused why my dad would get mad and hit me. She wasn't really the same after I said that. She was more uneasy and quiet than before. She was like that for the rest of the day.

end of flashback

One time when I was four, turning five in a few days, I wanted my first ice cream but my dad said no.

flashback:

Jade: But daddy why can't I have ice cream? Why why why?

Tom: no Jade I said no

Jade: but I never had ice cream before I want some like Mary!

Tom: Jade I said no!

Tom yelled very loud at Jade. Startling her.

Tom: I said no you little brat! why do you have to be so ungrateful? You want ice cream? Well your not getting any.

he slapped little Jade across the cheek. And her cheek became red from the pain. She started to cry, tears coming down her cheek.

Tom: oh shut up!

that caused Jade to cry harder. After a few minutes...

Tom: I can't put up with this anymore

He yanked jade's tiny arm, dragging her to the car and put her inside.

he drove a few days to get to the home for girls but he would do anything to get ride of Jade. Jade had turned five in the few days that they were driving, but her father didn't care about birthdays. He took me up to the door and knocked it loudly. A lady came to answer the door.

Lady: how may I help you?

Tom: Take my daughter I don't want her

Lady: I'm afraid you just can't do that. You have to fill out papers and get both the parents to sign it.

Tom: just take her!

Lady: ok ok! What's her name?

Tom: Jade West

Lady: ok! Good bye!

She takes Jades hand and shuts the door in Tom's face.

Lady: such rudeness!

The lady looked down at me and sighed

Lady: my my, what am I gonna do with you?

Jade: give me a hammer?

and that's when my life turned around and changed forever. I started my new life at the adoption agency, and wondered what I would become.

End of flashback

My parents always told me I was going to be a loser with no job, homeless, not loved. I had believed them.

I don't care if I don't see my parents again.

The first day there I scanned my surroundings. I walked with the lady to the cafeteria.

Lady: everyone this is Jade welcome her and be nice

everyone looked away after the lady announced my name. Everyone except for a little girl with brown hair.

Cat: hi I'm Cat! Do you want to eat breakfast with me!

she seems a bit perky but I don't want to be alone in this place. I walk over to her and sit down.

After breakfast we go to our morning classes. I walk to my class and sit at a table. Suddenly Cat walks in.

Cat: no way Jade!

she walks over and sits down.

Cat: I didn't know that you were in my class! This is so great!

I can't trust her yet but I can learn to. I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

End of flashback

I love to look back and think of how Cat and I became friends. And I wonder what we thought our lives would become together.

**extra characters:**

**Tom: Jade's dad**

**Mary: Jade's friend before she went to the home for girls**

**lady: the lady who answered the door at the home for girls**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a really tough childhood. But I love my family and friends. I'm glad that fate helped me have this wonderful life. I remember back in middle school with Cat, I liked this guy named Jeremy..

flashback:

It was during my final year of middle school. It was in May. There was a spring fling dance and I wasn't planning on going.

Jade: Cat no I'm not going to the dance. No one asked me yet. And I'm not going.

Suddenly Jeremy walked up behind me.

Jeremy: oh, so you're not going? I was planning on asking you. Wanna come with me?

I stood there frozen. My mind was blank. All I could do was nod my head.

Jeremy: I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight then?

He walks away. After he's far enough away. Cat does a girly scream and hugs me.

Cat: yay! We can go together! This is gonna be so much fun, we can buy dresses and do make up.

Jade: I never said anything about dresses and makeup.

Cat was my best friend, but the next day she did something that changed my mind. The next day...

we were at the dance with our dates.

Cat: Hi

Jade: Hi you look pretty

Cat: you too.

Cat was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and had ruffles on the top. I was just wearing a plain black dress.

We had a long dance and I went to go get some punch. When I came back, Cat was kissing Jeremy. I dropped my glass of punch. Really? That was some nice punch.

Cat: I can explain!

i storm out of the doors. I can hear Cat running after me.

Cat: Jadey wait up!

Jade: don't call me Jadey!

Cat: look...

Jade: let's talk about this at the home okay?

I start to walk away.

Cat: I won't be at the home!

i turn around and look at her

Jade: why not?

Cat: I got adopted! It's a really nice family with a mom a dad and a big brother. I couldn't say no!

Jade: but we're best friends!

Cat: I know! But you auditioned for Hollywood Arts and got in right? Me too! We will be at the same high school and I will finish middle school.

Jade: Sure ok

i sound a bit angry but who wouldn't? I wasn't gonna see my best friend everyday and I would be lonely at the home again. No one except for Cat learned who I was and my name. No one has interest in me. But I'm really happy that Cat found a family.

Jade: I'm happy that you got adopted. I really think you are gonna be happier.

Cat: I'm glad you understand.

Jade: oh and Cat?

Cat: ya?

Jade: I hope you know how to sleep with one eye open.

I say and walk away. I looked back and saw she was scared. Well she should be. I continue walking into the night's crisp air and dark blue start sky. Cat and I can still be friends, we can start over and I will learn eventually to trust her again.

End of flashback

i eventually did learn to trust her again. But I never quite forgave her for kissing my date.

the first day of high school Cat had became... How to you put this politely? Dumber. I don't know what was up with her. She was fine after we graduated. Back to her normal self, it's just that now she acted dumber when we were around other people. Just with me she was smart.

Flashback:

Cat: oh hi Jade!

Jade: hi Cat I missed you over the summer!

Cat: you wanna know something?

Jade: ok?

Cat: one time, my brother bit my foot and ate my necklace. Oh is that a new hair dye? Wow are buffalo wings sour or spicy? how many tentacles do Tyrannosaurus Rex have? Is it time for lunch? I'm starving? Or am I hungry? I don't know what you mean choose for me?

Jade: Cat! why are you acting like that!

Cat: acting like what?

Jade: unicorns and cupcakes

Cat: ha ah ha ha ha

Jade: like that?

Cat: I don't know? It's just natural?

i just shake my head and we walk to class.

Jade: do you wanna go see the new monkey exhibit on Saturday?

Cat: sure! One Tim my brother got attacked by a monkey with rabbis

I stopped and turned around to look at Cat.

Jade: was he okay?

Cat: no

Jade: is he okay now?

Cat: no he's still in the hospital. He's getting surgery on his eyeball.

end of Flashback

see what I mean?

and while I was in high school my actual parents found me. They took me home for a few days but nothing got better, they said they were sorry but they weren't. My dad slapped me so hard that I still have the red mark on my arm. I also had gotten a black eye.

when Cat had asked me what happened, i just said I fell.

life lesson: Be afraid of nothing

**Extra characters:**

**Jeremy: Jade's crush in middle school**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark July morning. Me and Cat sat in rocking chairs on the porch of our summer house. Beck had stayed home in Hollywood with the kids but me and Cat had left for our summer home in San Diego for a few days.

Cat: Do you remember your life before going to the home for girls?

Jade: Do you?

Cat: you didn't answer my question

Jade: do you?

Cat: Kinda

Jade: tell me

Cat: but you make fun of it because I had a bad childhood.

Jade: no I won't! Trust me

Cat: I don't really feel like it

Jade: If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine.

Cat: Ok

Cat's flashback while telling the story.

It was a Thursday night when Cat was four and Cat's father hadn't come home from work yet. Her mother had began to worry. Suddenly he burst through the door. His legs were wobbly and he talked funny. Cat had seen her father like this once before, but she managed to escape before he could hurt her. He slapped her mother across the face and started to walk upstairs. Cat had been watching on the stairs and started to run up but..

John: Stop!

Cat froze on the stairs and turned around facing her dad.

John: where do you think you're going Caterina?

Cat didn't like to be called by her actual name.

Cat: umm nowhere?!

John : don't play innocent with me.

He punched Cat in the nose, hard. Her nose started bleeding and she was too shocked to cry. He mother crept up on the stairs behind her father, putting one finger over her lips meaning 'Quiet', then slammed a hammer into his head. Her father fell onto the stairs.

Lydia: Cat here is a cloth for your nose.

she handed Cat a cloth.

Lydia: and we have to get out of here, Cat, quickly!

Cat took her mother's hand and ran down the stairs. They ran to the car and drove off.

Cat: mama? What was wrong with dad?

Lydia: your father was drunk

Cat: what's that?

Lydia: you will know when you're older baby.

Cat: where are we going?

Lydia: to a home for girls

Cat: why? Mama? Why?

Cat started to cry.

Lydia: don't be sad child! If you're daddy finds us, he would hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt. But someday I will find you again! I promise!

Lydia and her child ran up to the door. She knocked on it quickly. A lady opened and asked

Lady: How may I help you?

Lydia: my daughters father is drunk every night and I don't want my baby to get hurt! Will you find her another family? Please?

Lady: course! What's her name?

Lydia:Caterina "Cat" Thompson

Lady: ok such a cute little girl

Lydia: thanks you so much! bye sweetie! Give your mom one last hug!

Cat ran to her mom and gave her a hug. She didn't want to let go but she had to. She cried even more when her mom pulled out of the drive way.

Cat started to run after the car.

Cat: Mama! Mama don't go!

End if flashback

Cat: My last name was changed to Valentine when I was adopted. And I never saw my mom again.

Cat had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jade: I'm sorry!

Jade pulled Cat into a hug.

Cat: what about you?

Jade: here we go

And you already know the story.

Cat: I'm so sorry!

Jade: well at least your father didn't mean to hurt you.

Cat: thanks. And that's why I acted dumb in high school. I wanted everyone to like me and think that the adopted family was my real one. I didn't want to be sad all the time and I didn't want everyone to know my past. I wanted to happy and perky.

Jade: now it makes sense! Do you wanna go watch a movie?

Cat: sure let's go!

We walked inside the summer home and started a movie. I'm glad I have Cat. I'm always gonna have her by my side

**Extra characters:**

**Cat doesn't count as an extra character now because she is apart of the story.**

**John: Cat's real father**

**Lydia: Cat's real mother **

**Lady: the lady who answered the door at the home for girls**

**Thank you for the reviews! And I actually shed a few tears writing Cat's past. **


	4. Chapter 4

Now that I know what happened to Cat, I look at her a totally different way. She grew up practically like me and was afraid to let it out. I wasn't afraid but she was. I felt bad that she had to grow through that.

Cat: are you ok? Why aren't you watching the movie?

Jade: oh, just thinking about stuff.

Cat paused the movie and turned to face me. Then looked at me.

Cat: you never told me about you're mom

Jade: my mom, she left me with my dad when I was little. She said she was going to the grocery store but never came back. Dad was a great guy, before mom left, then he got angry a lashed out at me.

Cat: oh,

Jade: I still have a mark from when he hit me when I was 5.

Jade pulled up her sleeve to a bright red mark. Cat stared at it.

Cat: man he hit you good!

Jade: Cat

Cat: Jade

Jade: all of those things that you said about your brother in high school, where they all real?

Cat: well ya! My brother is actually messed up. One time my brother got thrown in with the alligators at the zoo.

Jade: Sick!

Cat: no he didn't get sick, but he got seriously injured.

Jade: you know what I mean

Cat: yes I do Jadey

Cat pressed play and continued watching the movie. By the end of the movie, Cat was wailing into my shoulder. And blowing her boogers into my t shirt. I guess it's fine, I don't really care.

Cat: remember the time at the home for girls, when we were pretending that we were rich and our pretend dad owned the world!

Jade: oh I remember!

flashback:

Cat: and our dad is gonna buy us a big mansion full of candy!

Jade: and our dad is gonna but me a piece of Europe full of hammers and scissors.

Cat: and our dad is gonna buy us Barbie dolls to play with.

Jade: ok if you want your Barbie doll's head to be chopped of then ok.

Cat: no Jade! Don't use your hammer.

Jade: it's only plastic, won't harm anyone.

Jade threw the hammer behind her.

Melissa: Ow who hit me with a hammer!

Jade and Cat ran away as fast s they could.

end of flashback

Cat: ya some good times

Jade: ya. Well we have an audition together on Friday so let's practice.

time skip to Friday

Today was Friday and we had the audition. Everyone else was good but we didn't go to Hollywood arts for nothing. It was our turn.

Jade: hello I'm Jade, and this is my friend Cat.

Cat: hi

Director: you may begin

Cat: well what do we do now!

Jade: we jut hope Ariana

Cat: But Elizabeth, I love that little rascal to death.

Jade: but Ariana our daddy didn't tell us for nothing, is that never be to attached to an animal.

Cat: but that piggy named Betsy's my life! I can't let go!

Jade:They say if you love something, let it go.

Cat: they only say that! If you love something, keep it close and never let go!

Cat started to fake cry. Jade pulled her into a hug. Patting her in the back.

Jade: we can only hope hon.

If you don't understand, it's about these two sisters who live on a farm. Ariana is the younger one and loves this pig as a domestic animal, but he went missing. And Elizabeth the older one, is saying that maybe it's best to let him go.

Director: outstanding! That was the best audition I've seen I my life! You guys are in, rehearsal starts on Monday! And Oboatar get me a coffee!

This hot guy walks up to them.

Josh: so what are y doing tonight?

He asks to Jade,

Jade: sssshhh! I'm on the phone! Hi Beck!...we got it.. Thank you... Oh can I speak to them!... Hi guys.. Yes I got it...Bye kids.. Hang the phone over to you daddy...

Jade started walking away and talking.

Josh: so is she available ?

Cat: (kicked him) she's married with twins! no she's not available!

Josh: are you?

Cat: oh well ya! So Nozu's for sushi?

Josh: bye!

Cat: bye!

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy, I know it not like the ones before but, it'll be better. **

**Extra characters: **

**Melissa: the girl who was hit in the head by a hammer**

**Josh: the hot guy who wanted to ask Jade out but asked Cat out instead.**

**Director: director of the movie.**

**Oboatar: the directors assistant.**


	5. Quiz

So I decided to hit you guys with a quiz of what happened so far in the story!

Question 1: who was Cat's dad?

A. Josh

B. John

C. Tom

Question 2: when did Jade arrive at the home for girls?

A. 4 years old

B. just turned 6 years of age

C. 5

Question 3: what are the names of Jades twins

A. Maddie and Mackenie

and Madeleine

C. Maggie and Jenna

Question 4: In the movie that cat and Jade were cast in, what kind of animal was cat 'Ariana' sad that went missing

A. horse

B. pig

C. dog

Question 5: What was the name of the girl that Jade hit in the head with a hammer

A. Malinda

B. Melissa

C. Marisa

Question 6: Who is Jade's best friend from the home for girls and HA

A. Tori

B. Cat

C. Andre

how many do you think you got right?


	6. Answers to quiz

So here are the answers for the surprise quiz I just hit you guys with. How many did you get right. Comment in the reviews for this chapter on how many questions you got right.

Answers:

Question 1: who was Cat's real dad?

B. John

Question 2: when did Jade arrive at the home for girls?

C. 5

Question 3: what are the names of Jade's twins?

C. Maggie and Jenna

Question 4: what was the missing animal that was in the movie that Cat and Jade auditioned for? (I know that wasn't the question but it's the easiest to explain right now)

B. pig

Question 5:who was the girl that Jade hit in the head with a hammer?

B. Melissa

Question 6:who is Jade's best friend from when she was 5 at the home for girls, HA and after till now?

B. Cat

Review and Comment!


	7. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in a long long long long time. I have been writing my story, second generation of demigods, so if you like demigods, go check that out. But I hope you guys enjoy. **

**XOXO, Ella**

**(not my name, just a nickname) **

Jade's POV:

Over the past few months, the cast became very close. Cat started seeing Josh and she seemed the most happiest. We haven't seen our classmates in a long time, for over seven years, maybe even graduation. But it was fine.

The movie we stared in,is going to theatres next week. We just need to finish up some things. We were all invited to the movie premiere. Great right?

We were just finishing the last thing for the day. Me and cat were chatting in the big comfy chairs in the corner that no one usually sits on, but this time was different. We were talking about our past, our future what we have become. It was nice, having a friend I could trust. It really was.

Cat all of a sudden grew quiet. She was looking at something behind me.

Jade: is there something on my head?

I brush my hair with my hands. She nods her head slowly. Cat's eyes start to water. She puts her hand over her mouth.

Cat: Mommy?!

I feel puzzled and stare at her.

Jade: mommy?

I turn around in my seat to see an older version of Cat. She had the same brown hair that cat had when I first met her. Cat's hair was slowly going back to that color, the red dye was slowly starting to fade. She didn't seem to care. Her mom was crying too, she reached out her hands and Cat ran forward to her. Crushing her in an enormous hug. They were both in tears and I was shedding some too. This was a very happy and emotional moment for her. Her mom stroked her hair.

Cat: mommy

Lydia: baby!

It was so sweet. A bit awkward for me but sweet.

Cat came out of the hug. Her mother smiled at her, she smiled back. Cat turns towards me and walks to me. She hugs me and looks at her mom.

Cat: Mom, this is Jade, my best friend since the hone for girls.

Jade: hi

she smiles. and walks to shake my hand. She shakes it.

Lydia: I'm Lydia, nice to meet you Jade.

Jade: I better get home, I'll leave you two some time to catch up. See you tomorrow Cat!

Cat: see ya!

I pick up my back and walk out the door. I am so happy that she found a parent who loved her.

Cat's POV:

After Jade left, me and my mom walked to the comfy chairs, me and Jade used to joke about the chairs, calling them the chair of unknown. I sat in the same chair I was in before.

Mom: so, how have you been?

Cat: good, you?

Mom: good good.

Cat: what about dad?

Mom: dead

I nod my head until I realized what she said.

Cat: wait, what?

Mom: he kept doing drugs until he died, it was on the news, probably when you were eleven.

I nod again.

Mom: so tell me, what has been going on in your life?

I have only known my mom for a while, we were really close before, but that was a long time ago. I still think I can trust her and feel a small bond between us.

Cat: well, I got adopted in middle school, the last year of middle school. To a family with a mom, a dad, and an older brother. About a year, after I was at the home for girls, I met Jade and we became friends. I went to Hollywood arts for high school, and I was cast one of the main leads in this movie, that we are on the set of. Well, in the same studio, we film over there.

I point to the set. my mom barely said anything, bit she kept listening. I liked that.

Cat: and I'm also dating someone.

Mom: really? What's his name?

Cat: Josh

Mom: is he cute?

I laugh.

Cat: very. But mom, I'm glad you found me.

Mom: I'm glad I found you too.

Cat: we should spent more time with each other now.

Mom: yeah. How about you come to dinner saturday night, you know, have dinner, chat, meet your sister.

Cat: I have a sister?! Since when?!

Mom: I found out I was pregnant a week after you were at the home for girls.

Cat: a little sister huh?

Mom: yeah. She looks exactly like you, except her hair is a tiny bit lighter. And it doesn't have red in it.

Cat: oh, that's just dye. So what's her name?

Mom: Carlotta Fiona Thompson. You are five years older then her, she's 20. Anyway, you'll meet her if you come to dinner.

Cat: of course I will.

we smile.

Mom: What's your last name now?

Cat: Valentine.

Mom: that's pretty. So I will see you saturday?

Cat: yep.

We were getting up out of the seats. I pick up my bag.

We start to walk away. I turn around.

Cat: oh and mom?

She turns around and looks at me.

Mom: yes?

Cat: it was nice seeing you.

Mom: you too.

I continue walking to my car. I take out my keys, and drive to my apartment.


	8. Chapter 6

Jade's POV:

Saturday afternoon, 4:00 PM

Jade was just sitting on the couch, in her home, watching reruns of her favourite tv shows and being lazy. Beck and the kids were out somewhere and she was left at home. She heard her ringtone on her phone going and checked it. It was Cat. Great! I was about to call her and tell her something important.

Cat: hey girl! How ya doing?

Jade: don't talk to me like that.

Cat: sorry. Anyway, what are you doing?

Jade: watching tv, you wanna come over?

Cat: NA, I have to get ready soon to go to my mom's.

Jade: i have to tell you something important.

Jade: so you are coming to our concert on Tuesday right? It's huge. You cannot miss it! And I need to tell Rihanna if you can come or not. But you can't say no, it's not an option.

I was talking to Cat on the phone. Just telling her some stuff before she goes to see her mom and meet her sister.

Cat: don't worry I won't. I'd never miss it!

Cat and I have our very first concert. Us singing alongside Rihanna, Jessie J, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Beyoncé, Cher Lloyd, and Ariana Grande on tour. Going city to city performing. Singing, dancing, acting. It is huge. Cat can't miss it, it means we get great publicity and this is great for our career.

Jade: ok, remember, Tuesday at two o'clock! We all meet at Rihanna's house.

Cat: I won't forget it.

Jade hung up the phone.

Cat's POV:

Saturday night, 6:30 PM sharp

I arrive at my mom's house. I was inside my car, fixing my hair. I was having dinner there tonight, well at least that's what we arranged. I just slipped on a ruffle turquoise dress. I pulled out my phone from my purse and got out my car to go inside the house.

The house was big, really big. It was on a big house on a rich street with a healthy lawn and a nice little garden. I know, you don't see many of those.

I rang the doorbell. A girl answered the door, she looked exactly like me except she was younger and had more firmer features than I. She must be my sister. What's her name... Oh yes! Carlotta. I see mom in the kitchen washing.

Carlotta: um... Are you lost?

she gives me a confused look and tilts her head to the side to look at me. Mom probably never told her about me.

Carlotta: wait, are you Ariana Grande?!

she gets all excited and squeals.

Cat: sadly no.

her face drops a bit.

Cat: and no, I think I'm in the right place.

she now justs gives me an even more confused look. She yells not looking away from me.

Carlotta: mom?!

mom emerges down to the door from the kitchen.

Mom: Cat!

She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Mom: come in!

I take hang my coat on the hanger, dust of my shoes before stepping inside and I walk in. By now Carlotta was practically dying to know what was going on. I decided to speak up.

Cat: I'm Caterina Val...

I look at mom with questioning eyes. I raise my shoulders. She nods at me.

Mom: say which ever.

Cat: Caterina Valentine. But people call me Cat.

Carlotta: I'm...

Cat: I know. Carlotta Thompson. Mom... I mean Lydia... Told me.

We just stand there beside each other in awkward silence. Suddenly my phone rings. Breaks the awkwardness. I pull my IPhone out of my pocket and look at it. It's my manager, Greg calling me.

Cat: I gotta take this.

Mom just nods with a simple look on her face.

Mom: sure.

I answer and walk into a different room then the entrance. I found myself in the kitchen.

Cat: Hello?

Greg: you just got an invitation to audition for a movie starring you and Ariana Grande!

i jump up in excitement. I scream.

Cat: oh my gosh! This is huge!

mom walks in.

Mom: is everything ok? I heard screaming.

I cover the phone, and smile at her.

Cat: nothing's wrong. I'm ok.

Mom: ok then.

She walks out. I return to my call.

Cat: what is it about?

Greg: I'm not sure yet, but Shelly is going to give me an update on Monday.

Cat: cool. when is it?

He pauses to think, and probably check.

Greg: this Tuesday.

I freeze. I speak hesitantly.

Cat: this Tuesday? as in this Tuesday?

Greg: yep.

Oh boy! That is also the concert.

Cat: I better get back to my mom... call you later.

I quickly hang up before he can reply. Oh god! Anyway I should just enjoy my night, and probably one of my lasts. I walk to the living room where my mom and sister are now.

Cat: mom, did you tell Carlotta about me yet.

Mom: I was waiting till you get back.

Carlotta: Mom? She's my mom, not yours.

Me and mom exchange looks.

mom and Cat: well...

we tell her the story. Her face looks so hurt and amazed.

Carlotta: well. I didn't expect that. All these years we could have spent together, were wasted because we didn't know.

I hug her. She hugs me back.

Cat: well now you know and we can make up for lost times.

Mom: enough of this, let's eat, I'm starving!

Carlotta: yeah!

She takes my hand and we go eat a marvelous feast.

Im glad how my life turned out. Even if it isn't over. I like how my life turned out so far. But one of the best things that has ever happened to me is...

knowing my sister.


End file.
